Damned Fool
by LoveActuallyFan
Summary: Pre-Season 4. Nikola and Helen are alone in the Sanctuary, apparently consumed with the map of Hollow Earth. But is that really what is on their minds? First published Fic in 5 years, please be nice. Complete.
1. An Obsession

**:) Hi there. Pretty much explains it all in the summary. Please review, all comments welcome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 – An Obsession<strong>

He couldn't help it. He never could. Not back in Oxford or in the intervening years between university and his "death". It was a ritual of sorts - a sick, masochistic ritual. He didn't know why he did it to himself. During his absence from all aspects of his previous life he hadn't indulged that much. The opportunities were few and far between after all and he couldn't risk letting himself be seen out in the open. This had changed recently and he had found himself slipping into old habits with surprising ease. If anything it was worse. Much worse. And he just couldn't help it.

He was sitting comfortably strewn across one of the many armchairs in the Sanctuary's drawing room, an old volume spread across his lap and a glass of deep red wine balanced between his fingers. It was a particularly cold night in Old City and a roaring fire had been stoked to warm the room. In his devamped state he was grateful for the warmth and turned his face up from the pages of the book he was reading to stare into the flames. Closing his eyes he sighed softly, turning his head slowly around to face forward.

There she sat. Curled up on a sofa directly across from him. Her hair was tucked behind her ears, softly framing her immortal face in dark ringlets. Her brow was creased in a slight frown, concentrating defiantly on the mysteries concealed in the book she had propped up in her arms. A manicured nail tapped lightly on the corner of a page as she bit her bottom lip and flipped over the page. The rustling of the ancient pages snapped him out of the fog that had settled around his thoughts. Swallowing hard he let his eyes drop to her exposed feet, hanging off the edge of the couch and partially covered by the blanket she had thrown over her legs. Today they were bare, her heels tossed aside in favour of comfort.

He carefully moved his gaze upwards to her slim ankles, lingering there as he imagined placing a soft kiss on the inside of her upturned ankle. Her calf spread gracefully from there on and he raked his eyes up the portion of her perfect legs that were not concealed by the pesky blanket. The covering could not hide the shape of her hips though, and the way her body leaned against the arm of the chair she was lying on. The gentle curve of her thigh met her waist in a perfect ratio and lead his eyes upwards to the ample chest so wonderfully accentuated by the tight fabric of the dress she wore. He felt a familiar longing coil in his chest as he continued. Her chest rose and fell softly as she breathed, the exhaled air worrying a single piece of brunette hair that fluttered in front of her eyes_... her eyes_. He was getting ahead of himself. Backtracking, he dragged his eyes over her collar bone and neck, the delicate bone structures and tendons causing him to grip the edges of the book in his hands tightly. He always faltered when he came to the curve of her neck, his Vampiric nature was dulled but not completely forgotten. He could just make out her pulse point beating steadily. He strained as he kept moving upwards to the graceful angle of her jaw. He blinked slowly, an image of her lying pressed under him flashed before his eyes, his lips gently caressing the exposed skin of her jaw, her cheek, her lips... He stopped. _God, those lips._

She turned another page and this distracted him from his train of thought. Her eyes flicked up to his and he was almost lost in the clear blueness that radiated from them.

"Nikola?" she enquired, an eyebrow cocked slightly.

He held her gaze for a moment longer before lifting his glass of wine to his lips and swiftly downing the sweet liquid. Smiling at her, and rearranging his default expression of cocky nonchalance, he quirked his head to the side.

"More wine?" he offered, leaning forward to reach for the bottle resting on a small table between them. She shook her head slightly and dropped her eyes back down to continue reading.

Refilling his own glass he settled back and tried to force his mind back to the task at hand - deciphering the symbols of the map they had both become consumed by. Swirling the wine with expert ease he felt his heart sink painfully into the place it had been residing for more than a century. He really did not know why he tortured himself with her. Every so often he would find himself tracing his eyes over her, not in his usual flirty way and not accompanied with banter of any sort. No. These were times when his heart was painfully exposed, when he couldn't help the longing that had consumed him for so long. For her. Only her.

_Damned fool _

He berated himself.

_Damned fool_


	2. A Memory

**Hello there :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed Part 1, it really means so much to have constructive feedback! I have been sitting on this story for a while and have quite a few parts finished so I just need to tweak them a bit and then should publish fairly quickly :) Please please review and tell me what you think! **

**This is just a short chapter focused on Helen's thoughts during the same events of Part 1. Just a warning that the rating WILL change when chapter 4 is published. hehe.**

**Ah, and I completely forgot to post a disclaimer previously, I blame staying up until 5AM :) So, characters and Sanctuary do not belong to me of course, I can only wish they did :)**

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 – A Memory<strong>

He was doing it again. She could _feel_ his eyes on her. He had done it ever since that night in winter 1877. Or was it 1878? All the years had begun to blur together for her_._

It was not long after she had met him formally at one of her classmate's parties and they had become instant best friends. She'd seen him wandering the halls of Oxford before and had looked on curiously as he fed pigeons by the lake on clear days. She'd always been fascinated by him. An outcast, just like she had been.

_She was slightly tipsy, it was Christmas eve after all, and pulled him outside complaining of claustrophobia at the unbearable numbers packed into her father's home. She'd been allowed to invite a few guests from Oxford and he'd been the first one she'd asked._

She tried to ignore the annoying piece of hair that fluttered in front of her eyes as she breathed out raggedly, her thoughts turning to that night and straying hopelessly from the book she was trying so hard to look interested in.

_He laughed as she twirled around a street lamp post just outside her front door._

In those days she'd been a carefree girl, only concerned with her classes and with trying to make a mark on a male dominated world. No complications. No source blood.

_He caught her as she lost her footing on a slippery piece of ice, his hands clasped around her waist and her chest pressed against his. She looked into his cool grey eyes for what seemed like hours. In those depths she found an emotion that she couldn't fully comprehend. His eyes bored straight through her and saw into her soul. She felt a blush creep over her pale skin as the moment lingered, not used to being so close to a man that was not her father. Slowly, she felt one of his hands slide incrementally higher and his eyes flicked to her lips and then back up to lock her gaze. She sensed one hand leave her side and gently his gloved fingers brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face, tucking it carefully behind her ear. Her eyes fluttered closed then and she felt his breath spread across her face as he leaned towards her._

"_Helen" he whispered, out of breath. His lips millimetres away from hers. She felt the vibrations of her name flutter through her body and she sighed into touch._

"_Miss Helen!" _

_In a matter of seconds he'd pulled away from her. Her eyes snapped open at the loss of contact and the whip of cold air which now buffeted her. He was already half way down her street when she regained any sort of brain function. Her scullery maid came dashing down the stairs and skidded to a halt in front of her, explaining quickly that her father needed her back inside. She threw one last look down the street to find it completely empty before returning to the party._

She quickly met his stare, seeing the look in his eyes which mirrored that which she had seen all those years ago. Flirty Nikola she could handle. Arrogant, annoying, petulant, vain, unreasonable, narcissistic, selfish Nikola she could handle. This Nikola, the one who saw straight into her heart and made it leap into her throat, the one whose soft gaze belied all of the teasing he'd ever subjected her to, the one whose eyes it was heartbreakingly painful to look into, was utterly terrifying.

"Nikola?" she heard herself force out, hoping to only look mildly interested at having caught him staring at her.

She saw him quickly revert to his old self, his barriers coming slamming down. He downed his remaining wine quickly and smiled an excruciating smile.

"More wine?"

She declined and dragged her eyes away from him, desperately trying to divert her attention to the book lying on her lap. She couldn't handle it when he looked at her like that, she never could. There was too much that had been left unsaid between them since that night. It was a great endless chasm that they could only bridge by never speaking of it. These stolen moments only made her painfully aware of the huge hole in their relationship, a friendship that was the only thing she had left in her ever-changing world, a friendship she would do anything not to lose.


	3. A Scare

**Hello again :) Thank you so so much for all the wonderful reviews! Makes me so happy! Please please keep telling me what you think and if you have any suggestions :) Yay! Part three!**

***Disclaimer* - Nothing is mine, just borrowing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 – A Scare<strong>

Helen's office was dark as he entered with only slivers of lighting from the waning moon spilling in through the large gothic window. He felt as though he was wading through liquid. Everything had slowed down around him and he could hear his heart thumping wildly in his chest as he moved further towards her desk. She was facing away from him, her hair only just visible over the top of her office chair. He came to a halt just in front of her desk, his eyes riveted to her hair.

"Helen" he spoke so softly he could barely hear himself.

"Helen" he tried again, this time louder. She didn't move.

"Helen..." he started once more, then he just could not control himself. "Helen, I'm in love with you. I have been since the moment I saw you in that ridiculous crimson dress on the first day at Oxford. It took us a while to meet outside of class but I just knew I had to get to know you. I went to that absurd party at half-term just because I knew you'd be there. I never wanted to be your friend Helen, never. Then at that Christmas party, your father's do you remember? It was completely inappropriate and presumptuous of me but it felt so, so right to have you in my arms. I only wished I had ignored that maid of yours an kissed you like I'd wanted to".

Nikola paused for breath, his words had tumbled out and yet she hadn't moved throughout his whole tirade.

"I don't suppose you remember that Christmas eve, you had had a fair amount of brandy. The next time I saw you was back at Oxford and you didn't seem to remember so I didn't mention it. I wish I had Helen. I wish I had told you right then and there how much I loved you. But I was too much of a coward, too scared you didn't feel the same and that I would ruin the best friendship I had ever had."

His voice cracked on the last word and he swallowed hard.

"And I'm still scared Helen. I am so petrified that you'll never want to see me again but I can't deny my feelings any longer. I can't live with secretly loving you anymore. It's killing me."

He closed his eyes and willed the tears that were threatening to fall to desist. She still had not moved.

"Helen, please say something. Anything."

She still remained as steadfastly silent and unmoving as ever. Nikola took a deep breath and moved slowly around her desk towards her chair.

"Please Helen, don't shut me out. I lo... Helen?"

He spun the chair slowly. As he did the rigid and still form of Helen Magnus came into view. Her head lolled to the side as her blue eyes stared vacantly forward. Her throat had been cut from ear to ear and the congealed blood stained her neck and chest as well as the white robe she was wearing. Nikola reeled backwards, crashing into the cupboard behind her desk and bracing himself with it.

"No! Helen... Helen, oh my god Helen! NO! Please..." He started to ramble incoherently then, blindly stumbling towards her. He fell to his knees and grasped her ice cold hands in his, choking out her name.

"I'm afraid you were too late, old boy"

Nikola spun around to see John standing behind him, a large kitchen knife still dripping with her blood clasped in his hand. He swung viciously at Nikola's neck before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Nikola sat bolt upright in his bed. His sweat had soaked through the bed sheets and they lay tangled with his legs. His chest rose and fell steadily as he tried to return his breathing and heart rate to normal. Closing his eyes and swallowing hard he tried to shake the image of Helen's body, blood soaked and limp, out of his head.<p>

"It was just a nightmare... a nightmare... she's fine. Calm down." He repeated to himself until he felt his pulse and blood pressure return to somewhat normal levels. It was then that Nikola realised his whole body was shaking. It had felt so... real...

He pushed the bedclothes off of himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed, his feet brushing the ground. He hung his head, cupping his face in his shaking hands and scrubbing roughly over his clammy skin. This always happened. He'd be with her and he'd let his mind wander, he'd secretly stare at her for hours and masochistically wallow in his own longing for her. He'd never confront her about it though, like the thorough coward he was, and then he'd dream vividly of her that night. This time was unlike the usual though, typically his dreams were of a very different nature - his subconscious mind giving his dream self the nights he longed to have with her. When he woke up he usually had to take several cold showers just to feel in his right mind again.

He was still shaking as he stood from the bed and grasped the robe that hung on the handle of his closet. Tying it around himself he made for the door. He knew it was only a nightmare, a bloody terrifying one at that but nevertheless, not real. He had to make sure though, he had to replace the image of her lifeless body now burnt into his memory with one of her alive and breathing. He would never get to sleep until he made sure.

* * *

><p><strong> I had to get Nikola to sneak into Helen's room somehow! :) And with some good old fashioned John-bashing.<strong>

**looks around coyly**


	4. A Fire

**Hello again. Thankyouthankyouthankyou for the lovely reviews! Please please keep them coming! So, here is the fourth installment. Sadly, no Nikola sneaking into Helen's room this chappie. :) Will be soon. hehe. Anywho. Here is the promised (cough) fourth (cough) chapter. Toned down the M rating for this but still changed the rating just to be safe. Used some of the stuff that was in here for Sail -part two. :)**

**I'm gonna stop rambling now.**

***Disclaimer* - I really wish I owned Helen and Nikola :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4 – A Fire<strong>

Helen's body was on fire. She had woken violently from her sleep, her body drenched in sweat and her legs trembling. She blinked slowly and tried to regulate her breathing. It had felt so real. She clutched the duvet to her chest in shaking hands and closed her eyes, trying to fight off the memories of the dream she had been so rudely ripped from.

She could still _feel_ him. His touch, his lips on her skin, the taste of him. His tongue delving into her mouth, duelling with her own. His hands roughly caressing every inch of her body, leaving a burning trail of need in their wake. The shuddering feeling as he moaned into her mouth, the entire length of his body pressed against hers.

Helen's eyes flew open and she sat upright, running her fingers through her thoroughly mussed hair. She'd dreamt about _that_ night, the Christmas eve she'd come so close to kissing him. They'd kissed after that, of course, but they had all been quick, chaste kisses that had congratulated, had said goodbye or had been unexpectedly stolen. That night had been the only time she'd been anywhere near kissing him like she'd wanted to. Tonight though, her subconscious mind had given reality a reprieve and, instead of pulling away when they had been interrupted, Nikola had claimed her lips in the sweetest kiss she could have imagined.

_His lips gently moulded to hers as his hand came up and captured her cheek, his thumb gliding to stroke her skin carefully. Helen felt her body melt into his own as she moaned softly and gripped his arms tightly, her nails digging in ever so slightly, pulling him even closer to herself._

From then on things had gotten steadily... steamier.

_He shoved her roughly backwards into the lamp post she had been spinning around, his lips leaving hers momentarily. She sucked in a deep breath and pulled him towards her by the lapels of his jacket, the need and longing evident in his eyes fuelling her own. He braced himself against the lamp with his hands as his body crushed against hers, his breath millimetres away from her ears. She shivered involuntarily and gasped as he lightly nipped at her earlobe._

"_God Helen..." he whispered breathlessly into her ear. Her eyes slipped shut once more and she let her head thunk gently back onto the cold metal of the lamp post she was pressed up against. "I want you" he finished as he trailed hot, open mouthed kisses down her neck. She enjoyed the feel of his roving lips on the delicate skin of her neck for a few seconds before she moaned in frustration and forcibly lifted his head from its path and crushed her lips against his._

It was at this point when her mind had taken full advantage of its artistic licence and the lamp post had dissolved from behind her, causing her to fall back onto her bed in the warmth of her own room.

_Nikola landed squarely on top of her, his lips fused to hers. She giggled throatily into his mouth as she noticed she was no longer dressed in the voluminous fabrics of formal attire, but had on only a black lace negligee. Nikola however was still fully dressed in the sharp Victorian suit he so loved. She found herself shoving at the layers that covered his body desperately, mewling out in pleasure as he ran a hand from her calf, up her thigh and under the flimsy piece of material that was covering her. _

"_Nikola" she breathed into his ear as his lips once again rampaged on their own mission. This time travelling lower and caressing the tops of her breasts. She arched up into his touch at the pleasure of his warm mouth running between her cleavage and she shivered as he sucked gently on her pristine skin._

"_More" she managed to get out. He obeyed willingly and ceased his wandering lips, shoving her negligee up past her hips and sliding his fingers into her underwear. She choked out a sob and ground herself against his fingers. _

"_Oh god, Nikola, please... more" she demanded breathlessly. She felt him smirk against her lips as his tongue slid past them while he slipped a finger into her slick heat. Her hips thrust violently against his hand and she groaned, disappointed when he slipped out of her._

"_Tell me you want me, Helen" he whispered against her lips, his voice deep and guttural and imbued with an ancient power. Her eyes flew open and she found herself staring at a fully vamped out Nikola Tesla. His eyes were pitch black and his skin deathly white. She should have been afraid for her life, she should have shoved him away and made a run for it. But no, she only pulled him closer._

"_I want you, Niko" she said huskily. He teased her entrance again with a talented finger._

"_Tell me what you want me to do to you"_

_She was now mindless with frustration and need._

"_Beg me to do it" he insisted when she only moaned an answer._

"_Oh...Oh god. Bite me. Nikola please... Bite me..."_

_He smiled wickedly into the skin of her neck as his fangs retracted. She leant back, exposing even more of the gloriously pale skin of her neck to him..._

It was the piercing pain and the sudden bolt of arousal that woke Helen from her dream. Her own scream as Nikola thrust his fangs into her, a mixture of pleasure and pain, reverberated in her ears.

Helen brought a trembling hand up to cover her eyes and tried to banish the feeling of Nikola pressed down on top of her out of her mind. Her jaw clenched tightly as the feeling of his lips on her skin again took over her senses. She hurriedly flung the bed sheets off of herself and stood up, making her way through to her en-suit bathroom and turning on the shower. She stripped quickly and stepped into the luke-warm water. Still trembling slightly from the vivid dream, she turned the water temperature to ice cold. Leaning her head into the spray she let the water drench her and drown out the world, hoping to distract herself from the burning fire between her legs.

* * *

><p><strong>Helen in the shower with an approaching Nikola. I just could not resist.<strong>


	5. A Photograph

**Hello :) Here is the 5th chapter, It is dedicated to MurderousPen, who was kind enough to give a shout out to me and for all the lovely reviews :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

***Disclaimer* - Oh what I would do with Teslen if I owned them *sighs***

* * *

><p><strong>Part 5 – A Photograph<strong>

Nikola padded down the residential corridor silently, stealthily making his way towards the ornate door of Helen's private rooms. The closer he got, the more dubious his own plan became to him. Oh, she would definitely shoot him, probably in a kneecap, or maybe a foot. She knew that it hurt like hell but was nowhere near life threatening. He stopped just short of the threshold. His rational mind was screaming at him to turn the hell around and go back to sleep, to just forget about the damned nightmare, but his heart broke painfully at the image of her lying helpless just on the other side of the door, gasping for breath and covered in blood, John standing over her...

He steeled himself and tried the door handle slowly. Locked. He expected nothing less. Concentrating hard, he managed to control his recently acquired magnetic abilities to work the tumblers in the metal lock on her door, sliding them open. He couldn't help the small smirk that this success evoked. Well, this was it. He shot a fond glance down to his kneecaps. She'd most definitely go for one of them, if not both. He grasped the doorknob once again and gently eased the door open.

He cautiously poked his head around the solid oak door, expecting to see a furious Helen Magnus aiming a gun in his direction. Instead he was greeted by an empty bed, the covers strewn haphazardly to the side and a pillow lying on the floor. His heart leapt straight into his throat as panic ripped through him.

_Where the hell was she? And why was her bed in such a mess? Had there been a struggle? Was it John? That bastard! How the hell did he get past the EM sh..._

His mind came to a grinding halt as his ears picked up the faint splashing of running water coming from her bathroom. Frowning he stepped fully into her bedroom. Even in the potentially hazardous situation he found himself in, Nikola still felt a thrill spread through himself. He was in her bedroom, the inner sanctum of Helen Magnus's life. No one dared to enter her place of sanctuary within a sanctuary, not even the big hairy one.

Nikola wandered over to the slightly ajar bathroom door. The moonlight streaming through the cracks in the curtains allowed his human eyes enough light to prevent him from stumbling. This same moonlight glinted sharply off the side of a silver gilt picture frame poised on the ornate bedside table. He hesitated, then altered his course to find himself beside her rumpled bed. His eyes were riveted to the two pictures she kept perched next to her. One was of Ashley, her bright blue eyes staring out at him in mirth. Someone had obviously made her laugh right before the picture was taken and she was forever immortalised in happiness next to her mother's bed. He felt his heart nearly explode as he glanced to the second. It was of him. Him and her. He remembered that day like it was yesterday.

They had been messing around with one of the university's new "lightweight" cameras in a lab, having stolen the technology from the chemistry department the day before to, as Nikola had put it, "assess this new technology's use to mankind".

_He placed the camera on its tripod and grasped the shutter button. She laughed and backed away as he closed in on her._

"_No. Absolutely not. I am not dressed appropriately for a photograph Nikola!"_

"_Oh Helen, you always look ravishing. Please, just one little photograph of you?"_

"_No"_

"_Please? Just one?"_

"_I said no." She turned away from him, obviously thinking the conversation over. Nikola had other plans. He swiftly grasped her waist from behind, pulling her towards him. She gave a squeak of surprise as he dragged her backwards. As he came into the camera's range of view he spun her gracefully._

"_Niko!" she scolded half-heartedly, her voice cracking into a giggle._

"_Smile" Nikola whispered and leaned forward, pressing his cheek against hers as they both looked towards the camera. He clicked the shutter button and released her from his grip._

"_Nikola, really! That will be an awful photograph, there is not nearly enough light in here! And no one smiles in photographs!"_

_He smirked at her and moved around to the camera set up._

"_Well, they should"_

Nikola had always wondered where the negative of that picture had disappeared to. The photo was, of course, awful. They had been too close to the camera, he hadn't used the flash and they had moved too much in the exposure time for it to be fully in focus but it was very clearly them. He could see the sparkle of laughter in Helen's eyes, her mouth slightly open and a beaming smile on her face. His own expression was more sombre. He remembered smiling widely into the camera but faltering when Helen had pressed forwards into his embrace, her body flush against his. His eyes had shifted from the lens to glance at her out of the corner of his eye. His expression was forever captured between laughter and an altogether deeper emotion which was highlighted by the intimacy of their poses. Nikola gulped, he looked positively in awe of her.

_Why had she kept this? Why in God's name had she mounted it on her bedside table? Beside a picture of her deceased daughter? One of the only two pictures in her bedroom?_

Nikola glanced towards the bathroom door. The shower was still running steadily. He wavered for a second before gathering up all his courage and striding purposefully towards it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for cliffhangers? <strong>

**Promise the next chapter will include a shower, a Helen and a Nikola. Promise.**

**Please please review and tell me what you think! And what kinda of mischief you think Teslen will get up to? :) Ideas are always welcome.**


	6. A Glimpse

**Helen. Nikola. Shower. As promised.**

**I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**x**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 6 – A Glimpse<strong>

In all fairness he _really_ hadn't thought this plan out very well, he realised as he stood in the now open doorway to her bathroom. He'd known she was in the bathroom, in the shower. In the shower in the bathroom. With the water running... IN THE SHOWER. But somehow the sight that greeted him was completely unexpected. He was prepared for a confrontation but instead he was having a bloody heart attack. His heart literally skipped a beat. He felt it stop dead in his chest, pause, ask itself if it had died and gone to heaven, and then resume beating at a significantly faster pace.

Stood in front of him was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. He had fully intended to demand an explanation about the photograph of them but instead he found himself paralysed, his mouth opening and closing like some sort of crazy fish.

She was leaning heavily against her hands, her arms stretched out straight in front of her, one leg bent at the knee. She was facing directly into the stream of water that beat down onto her, her body side on to the gaping man in the doorway. Her face was upturned into the water, eyes shut tightly, her senses dulled to the world by the falling liquid. He had never seen so much of her skin at the same time before and he felt himself getting lost in the gentle curve of her legs to her buttocks to her hips to the slight arch of her back. He nearly lost his mind at the sight of the heavy orbs of her breasts, her nipples standing erect as the water ran in rivulets down the toned skin of her abdomen. _Oh good God, the taste of those wonderful nipples in his mouth, as he swirled his tongue..._

Something then clicked in the catatonic state that Nikola Tesla's mind was in. The shower had been running for a while, at least the whole time he had been in her bedroom. Why the hell could he see her glorious form so completely? The shower's glass doors should be completely steamed up and obscuring his gaze. Even at the snail's pace that his brain was currently working at, Nikola's eyes widened considerably.

Was Helen Magnus taking a cold shower? In the middle of the night? When her bed looked like it had been thoroughly used?

Blinking rapidly, like a complete idiot, Nikola gave her form one last glance, committing every detail and curve to memory before backing out of the bathroom, gently swinging the door into its previous position and then bolting from her bedroom like a madman.

_Holy bloody shit._

He repeated these three words many times as he thundered down the corridor, skidding into his room and locking the door behind him. Leaning heavily against its sturdy frame he tried to still his rapid breathing. On the up side, he definitely no longer had the image of her dead and bleeding running through his mind anymore. When he closed his eyes all he saw was her gloriously naked form, water cascading down her pale skin and trickling over her gorgeous...

_Stop. Stop torturing yourself._

Nikola pushed himself up from leaning against the door and swiftly headed towards his own bathroom, flicking the shower onto ice cold and stepping in.

_Helen Magnus taking a cold shower after some vivid dreams._

He almost laughed at the utter absurdity of the idea. His eyes then grew dark as his mind strayed to the possibilities that a steamy dream involving Helen could present. God, how he wished, hoped, longed for her to be dreaming about him. Growling deeply he shoved his face under the cold jet of water.

* * *

><p>Helen stepped gingerly out of the shower. Her muscles soothed by the water and her mind cleared by the gentle thump of the water against her face. Sighing, she wrapped a towel around her shivering body and exited the bathroom. She wandered over to her dresser to pick out a new set of pyjamas to replace the sweat soaked ones she had discarded. Half way there she paused, glancing sideways at her locked door. Something was not right.<p>

* * *

><p>Nikola's eyes flew open as he stood in his shower, realisation dawning. He groaned loudly and whacked his head against the wall in front of him three times.<p>

_Oh. Holy. Shit._

_The lock._

* * *

><p>Helen stalked to her door and turned the handle, it swung inwards as it opened. Her eyes widened in shock before they narrowed, anger coursing through every vein in her body.<p>

_Nikola bloody Tesla!_

She slammed her door shut again, locking it tightly. He'd been in her bedroom, her private quarters! He _knew_ she never allowed _anyone_ into her personal sanctuary, _ever_. She grabbed the pillow from the floor and flung it back onto her bed, her chest rising and falling violently as her heart raced and she sucked in great gulps of air. Her eyes flew to the picture of him on her bedside table. Grasping the frame roughly she swung back, ready to hurl it across her room.

She stopped herself just in time as she noticed the bathroom light still on from her shower.

_Oh dear god._

The ragged breaths of her anger dissipated in an instant, replaced by a thumping heart and a fire igniting in her abdomen.

_He'd definitely seen her. Definitely. How long had he stood there? How could he do that to her? How could he invade her privacy like that?_

She swallowed hard as she realised that none of those questions really mattered to her.

_Did he enjoy it?_ She heard her mind whirring. _Did he take pleasure in seeing her like that - naked and wet? What was he doing right now? Was he thinking about her as he pleasured himself?_

Slamming the picture down in its place she gave a deep growl as she ripped the towel from around her and hurried to the shower, once again switching the temperature to frigid.

* * *

><p><strong> Feedback always welcome.<strong>

**:)**


	7. An Opportunity

**Hey there guys! Sorry I've been MIA these last couple of days. Hectic hectic weekend... and Monday, and Tuesday. hehe. Anywho, here is Part 7. I've decided to end this Fic soon. Dunno exactly how many chapters it will end up being but I am currently writing the 10th :) Enjoy and please review, makes me happy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 7 – An Opportunity<strong>

At first she thought she would completely avoid him. Avoid him like the plague. Eventually, she realised how idiotic it would be to try and avoid Nikola when they were completely alone in the Sanctuary with him residing within the walls expressly to contribute to the deciphering of the map her father had left her. She would just have to suck it up and see him.

Nikola stayed in bed much later than he usually did that morning, feigning sickness so intensely that he hoped to make himself ill just so that he would not have to see her. When it reached their usual breakfast time he rolled himself out of the bed, with still not so much as a temperature. Sighing heavily he began to ready himself for the day.

Helen sat in the Sanctuary's huge kitchen, her heeled feet perched delicately on the rungs of the chair she was using. She blew softly on to the surface of the tea that she clutched between her hands, breathing in the heady aroma and relaxing. It was way past the time Nikola and herself usually shared breakfast. She couldn't be to blame if _he avoided her_. She popped a morsel of toast into her mouth before taking a sip of the perfectly brewed Earl Grey.

She almost choked to death when he sauntered in.

"Morning" he offered while opening the fridge and peering into its depths.

Composing herself, Helen dabbed delicately at her mouth with a napkin.

"Good Morning" she answered tersely, purposefully looking anywhere but him. He selected a bottle of white wine from the bottom-most shelf in the expansive fridge. Helen's eyes flicked involuntarily to him as he bent down. Her body was still screaming for him after last night and his presence so close to her coupled with the way his perfectly tailored pants stretched over his ass as he bent down made her slam her teacup down on the table.

The sharp sound startled Nikola as he straightened up, his mind still whirring with possible ways to diffuse the tense air that he had walked into. He shuffled around and closed the fridge, the wine clutched in his hands.

"Helen?" he ventured.

She spun around with blinding speed and stood up, her full height rather imposing as she took full advantage of her killer heels. Nikola was floored at the emotions visible in her beautiful eyes. One being rage. He knew rage very well. But there was another, darker edge to her eyes. Her pupils were dilated and her mouth hung open slightly, her pink tongue visible. Her breathing was laboured and her fists were clutched tightly at her sides.

Nikola's heart leapt into his throat, preventing him from further speech. She was going to confront him. She was going to scream, shout, punch and possibly kill him for last night. He was startled at his own willingness for it to happen. He wanted her to tell him that she knew that he'd seen her. He wanted to retort with the fact that he'd wanted nothing more than to fling that shower door open and crush her to him, his mouth moulded to hers as his fingers slid through her chocolate brown hair down her neck to cup her breasts. He wanted to whisper to her the things he would have done to her, pressed against him, naked, wet. He wanted this.

_Please. Helen, please say something._ He mentally begged her. He was too cowardly to make the first move, too petrified of her rejection and the inevitable dissolution of their friendship if she did not return his feelings.

Helen reined in the scalding comment that was on the tip of her lips, her body shuddering slightly at the intensity of the emotions she was feeling. Swallowing hard she glanced down at the wine in Nikola's hand. Perfect scapegoat for the anger she knew he'd seen in her eyes.

"Nikola really, wine at this hour? You are not a Vampire anymore." She spat bitterly. She was not expecting the look of disappointment that briefly flashed across Nikola's apprehensive features.

_Disappointment? Disappointment at what?_ She frowned. Nikola sighed and plucked a bottle opener from a drawer, making to uncork his wine.

"I'm just dulling the pain of being sufficiently ordinary Helen, what else would you have me do?"

Immediately a thousand images of what he could be doing to distract himself right then flooded her mind. Of what he could be doing to her. In her shower.

Nikola raised an eyebrow warily at her as he noticed the faraway look gracing her features.

"Helen?"

He snapped her back to reality and she threw him her default withering glance.

"You could not get drunk just after breakfast and maybe help me with my father's map? That would be a start."

He smirked and popped the cork, fishing around for a wine glass and filling it to the brim.

"Well, lead on" he gestured for her to exit the kitchen ahead of him. She gave the wine in his hands a contemptuous glance before abandoning her breakfast and striding out. Nikola followed her retreating form with a heavy heart. Yet another thing that was added to the rather prolific list of things that they just did not talk about.


	8. A Realisation

**Sorry for the awol-ness lately :) Have been slightly distracted. teehee. Have come into lots of time now though so prepare for many updates :)**

**This story will come to an end soon so please read and review and tell me what you think and if you think I should stick to canon or to venture into AU for the ending. Thanks!**

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 8 – A Realisation<strong>

Helen was intently examining one of the city's structures when he re-entered the room. She'd been surprised how quickly things between them had evened out, though, their relationship had always been like that. It was as though they had both silently agreed that last night would just be another one of the things they never spoke of again. They'd slipped back into their usual banter fairly rapidly when they were preoccupied with the magnificent hologram, yet she still couldn't shake the feeling of his hands caressing her body and his lips gently sucking on her skin.

He entered laden with another bottle of wine, his first and second quickly finished. Helen glanced at her watch. 12:45.

"Nikola. Some lunch would have been more appropriate."

"Ah Helen, what need have I of lunch when you keep this beautiful darling so well preserved, just for me". He lifted the wine and smirked.

"Not the '45. Nikola I've just replaced my store from your last visit! And I've put every security measure Henry could possibly think up on my wine cellar, yet you continue to overcome them."

"Genius, remember?"

She rolled her eyes and made for the door.

"Well, I'm going to get some lunch, I'm famished."

"Right, I'll keep chipping away at the map".

"Don't do anything stupid Nikola"

"You wound me Helen."

"I'm serious" she called as she left, heading towards the kitchen. She was starving, but for an altogether different type of sustenance. No matter how light and flirty their outward relationship was, there was always a deep undercurrent of emotion and tension. This together with the still very vivid memories of the previous night had them only spending short snippets of time with one another. She'd not felt this distracted and scatter-brained for a very long time. It was if her body had reverted to a horny teenager and she could barely stand to be in the same room as him when her mind wandered. She still had to keep herself sane after all.

Helen came to an abrupt halt halfway down the corridor to the kitchen, her mind knitting together an obvious explanation.

_Of course!_

How could she not have figured this out sooner? A wide grin spread across her face as she shook her head at her own stupidity.

_Of bloody course!_

She hurriedly did a 180 and headed towards the permanent housing for abnormals, a slight spring in her step as she congratulated herself on figuring it out.

Flicking the lights on in Henry's Lab she quickly booted up his computer system and drummed her nails impatiently next to the keyboard, mentally berating herself for getting so worked up for nothing. She really should have seen it earlier, she had felt the effects before and should have recognised it. She had originally thought that it had not affected abnormals or source blood altered physiology that intensely, but maybe she'd been wrong. It could have evolved and mutated to affect her.

The computer in front of her gave a bleeping sound before fully booting up. She smiled and began typing in the obligatory passwords. Scanning the required habitat, she waited, sure of the results.

The search finished.

Her smile faltered.

_What? No. That did not make sense at all._

She hastily retyped the search parameters and pressed enter a little more forcefully than intended.

Again, not the result she wanted. She frowned. Maybe it had not happened how she'd expected. She promptly started a new scan for chemical leaks out of the habitat. Negative. Shaking her head in disbelief she made for the habitat in question located on the lower levels.

She'd been so sure.

Standing in front of the glass habitat she sighed heavily. Every single Nubbin was present and accounted for. There were no pheromone leaks from their containment area and the cooling system was working perfectly. A Nubbin looked at her groggily through half closed eyes and she glared back at it.

A Nubbin prison break would have accounted for her dream last night and her now currently pre-occupied brain. She caught her own reflection in the glass and gave herself a scornful look. She felt her previous trepidation and confusion return. There was no outside influence at all and she had to accept the facts as they were. There was no other explanation for it. She was just plain horny.

_For Nikola bloody Tesla._

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't Everyone? ;)<strong>


	9. A Conversation

**Hi there :) Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Makes me very happy! **

**Part 9, was watching this conversation again and noticed how Helen kinda looks as though she's a little distracted. That thought spawned this. :)**

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 9 – A Conversation<strong>

She really shouldn't have made that comment about him bathing. The second she said it she'd found her mind again wandering to places it really should avoid. She didn't dare look at his reaction to her snipe. It had just slipped from her mouth before she could stop it.

She'd forced herself back up to the library after she'd dragged herself away from the Nubbin enclosure. She had then promptly thrown herself into deciphering the hologram and had done a good job of deflecting any banter from Nikola without any innuendo or undue tension. The bathing comment was her first slip. She silently thanked him for pretending as though her didn't hear her and making some comments about the map.

Then he pressed all those confounded buttons. They were shrouded in darkness and Helen was infinitely glad she'd been talking to Will right before it happened, otherwise it could have been excruciatingly awkward. She'd bolted out of the library to check the power before he could made any remark. She had to see him after she'd made sure there was no hope of getting the power back up and running that night. She made an attempt at levity which he quickly returned and she remembered chuckling at some comment he'd made.

"Thank you Dobby!" she called as she walked away from him. Her fingers still tingling from where she'd put a hand on his chest to stop his mock amorous advances. She'd been way too close to letting have his way with her right in that hallway. Not that she ever expected him to carry through with any of the leers he made at her. She was fairly certain it was all just banter when he got like that and he expected her to rebuff him. God how she wished it wasn't. She wished she could just shut her mind off and allow him anything he wanted from her. And she meant anything. She sighed as she made her way to her room, she needed a long soak in a bath and a soothing cup of tea to rid her mind of such thoughts before she retired, otherwise a repeat performance of last night was inevitable.

After the calming rituals she had promised herself, Helen sat reading in bed. The night was significantly colder than the previous one with the lack of electricity and she'd lit a roaring fire. She'd missed the gentle flutter of light on worn pages as she read by candlelight, the power out to go out more often. Completely consumed in her reading she jumped slightly when she heard her doorknob rattle.

She narrowed her eyes.

_What the hell was he playing at? Two nights in a row?_

She smirked at his inability to open the lock. She'd placed another bolt on the door earlier in the day. Her smile fell as she heard him dispose of it in seconds. Anger surfaced.

As he burst into the room she pointed her gun straight into his face.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" she demanded, hoping the uncertainty in her voice did not show. She was only half listening as he rambled on about Oscar Wilde and his solving of the map problem. She couldn't help admire him in the half-light. The candles threw dark and twisting shadows onto his face and she had to catch her mind as it ran off in the direction of impropriety. She lowered the gun as he stepped towards her.

Her eyes were fixed to him as he wandered over to her, two flashlights in his hands_. What in God's name was he doing with two flashlights?_ She dropped the gun as he reclined on the edge of her bed, more to stop him seeing that her hands were shaking than anything else. He was on her bed. Leaning provocatively towards her no less. As she felt the bed dip so did her stomach. She could smell him, his freshly showered body and the delicate tones of the aftershave he used. She wondered if the smooth skin of his face was as soft as it looked. She could just reach out and touch him, he was sitting close enough. She could just pull him towards her, crushing their bodies together...

"Nice curtains by the way." He smirked up at her. _What? What was he saying?_ Her mind raced to get back into the conversation.

"A lovely pale yellow. Or are they? Yellow. White. Yellow..."

"You're suggesting a spectrum shift." She heard her mouth answer almost on reflex, but her mind was straying dangerously. He answered her with some genius idea, she should have been paying attention. Instead all she could think about was the previous night's dream.

_Him, pressed down against her on this very bed. His breath heavy and rapid on her neck. Those hands grasped around her, his brilliant fingers working their way into her..._

She heard him mention something about a gyrotron and a quantum-cascade laser.

_When the hell did they get around to talking about those? Was he asking if she had one? Did she have one?_

"Not right on hand, no." She heard herself answer his question. It was if her brain was on autopilot and her body had taken over her senses. He was saying something about building one.

"Not tonight." She admonished.

_God, she wanted to do so many other things with him tonight. He was right there, in her room, on her bed... Why the hell was he still talking? Why didn't he just lean over and kiss her senseless! They were only inches away from one another, all he had to do was reach out and clasp the back of her head roughly, pulling them together. She would moan into his lips, her hands flying to grasp that waistcoat of his, dragging him closer. Then he would lower her down, sliding between her legs and rubbing against her, his hands everywhere at once. On her shoulders, her waist, her hips, her legs, her stomach, her breasts, her...Wait. Had he stopped talking?_

Somewhere in her lust addled brain her logic told her he was speaking sense about the map. Regrettably she wrenched herself away from her musings.

"You are genuinely convinced that you can reactivate the hologram crystal by hitting it with a synchrotronic light source?" She queried. His answer made her sigh and smile, he was so like the man she used to know back in Oxford. Then her former thoughts took over.

_She wouldn't mind if he showed her who was boss..._

"You are brilliant." She managed to get out, forcibly shoving away those thoughts

_Focus Helen._

"Don't I know it." She heard him say, leaning forward and placing his hand higher up her bed.

_Wait a minute – her bed. In her room._

She felt a rising anger start at him again at his invasion of her privacy and him breaking into her room, again, even if she did enjoy him being this close to her.

"Now get out." She rebuffed him once again. She had come to hate it when flirty Nikola made moves on her because she knew she had to shut him down. She knew it was all a hollow veneer. She wanted _him_, the Nikola she knew.

"Okay." He said quickly, unsurprised she'd rejected him.

Helen could not help it as she stared at him when he made his way out of her room.

_Those impeccably pressed and tailored pants, that waistcoat...Oh god. She would never get to sleep now._

* * *

><p><strong>When I was watching this episode for the first time, I actually said aloud "I wouldn't mind if he showed <em>me<em> who's boss." **

**My friend looked at me like I had sprouted another head. So I had to put that in. Teehee.**

**Reviews and feedback are always welcome ;)**


	10. A Resolution

**Say hello to the beginning of the end for "Damned Fool". Still have some chapters to write but I should be winding down now. Or amping up, depends. hehe. Thank you to all who read and review! Really is wonderful to get such awesome feedback!**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 10 – A Resolution<strong>

Nikola sat pensively on the edge of his bed. He was fiddling with the device he had created to activate the map. He twisted it over in his hands absently, his thoughts moving at blinding speed. All he could think about was their lucky escape that day. They'd been seconds away from being blown to bits. He'd tried to laugh it off when it had happened, made some sharp quips about God only knows what, he couldn't remember. His body had still been coursing with adrenaline as they'd finally unlocked the secret to the map, he'd been on a high.

He had crashed back to reality hard. His brow was set in a permanent frown as he toyed with the device. They'd both nearly died. He'd nearly lost her. What if he had? There was so much he would regret. There was so much he wanted to say to her.

Nikola suddenly stopped tossing the device and stood up abruptly. He checked his watch, it was late. Too late. It was already Friday, Booty and the Beast would soon be arriving back from their mission. They'd invariably take up most of her time, and now that they had some idea of what the map meant, he wasn't really needed. He chucked the device down on his bed and made for his door. He had to talk to her now, he had to let her know what he was feeling. Really feeling. What if this was the last chance he would ever get to tell her. To make her believe him. What if something happened to her... or to him now that he was no longer a vampire. He shuddered at the image of him standing over her freshly dug grave, telling her things she'd never hear.

As he hurried along the residential corridor he felt his nerve waver. What if she hated him for telling her things she did not want to hear? What if he ruined everything? He shook all thoughts from his head and barrelled towards her bedroom door, a door he knew would be locked. As he stopped in front of it and gazed at it he toyed with the idea of just sneaking in and climbing into bed with her, pressing up against her and seeing what she did. Would she would scream and shout and kick him out or would she would lean her body into him, letting him touch her?.

No.

He would not take any chances. He needed to talk to her. To make her see what she meant to him. Clearing his throat gently he knocked sharply on her door.

"Nikola?" Came the tentative reply almost immediately. He was surprised. It was past twelve and he'd expected her to be asleep.

"Can I come in?" He asked carefully. He waited a few seconds before he heard her answer.

"It's open."

He breathed out heavily and indeed her door was not locked as he'd assumed. Was she expecting someone?

As he entered he smiled nervously at the form of Helen Magnus, reclining under the covers, her nose buried in a book. He shut the door and shuffled over to her, not quite knowing what to do with his hands.

"It's not like you to knock." She said, looking at him intently. He only smiled half-heartedly and dropped his head, looking to the floor. She frowned at his odd behaviour.

"Nikola? Is everything alright?"

He sighed but kept his gaze fixed to the floor.

"Helen. I... I need to talk to you."

She closed her book slowly and laid it beside her.

"About what?"

He met her eyes then, willing her to understand.

"Everything."

Helen felt her breath catch in her throat. Everything? He could not mean what she thought he did. He'd never brought up any facet of their relationship that was beyond the flirty and incorrigible nature he imbued it with. She dropped her eyes from his.

"Nikola, it's late. Can we not do this tomorrow?" she tried to deter him.

"No. This can't wait." The tone in his voice made her eyes dart to his again.

"Nikola..." She began but he interrupted her.

"Helen, I can't do this anymore," he rushed quickly, "We almost died today. No, don't try and deny it. We did. I'm mortal now Helen, I don't know how long I'm going to be around for and I can't bear to think that something will happen to you or me and that I'll never get to tell you..." He stopped abruptly. Helen's eyes had grown as wide as saucers, silently begging him to stop. She'd never be able to resist this Nikola. This was the real one, the kind and gentle one. The one who was her friend back in Oxford. The one who meant so much to her. The one she...

"Nikola please..." She begged him. She backed away slightly as he moved forwards, his knees touching the side of her bed.

"Helen," he whispered, "I need to tell you," he wavered, "To tell you..." he tried again.

"Niko... don't..." She was nearly in tears. He melted at her use of his old nickname. He took in the obvious fear in her eyes. He couldn't do this. Not to her. It was clear she didn't want it. She obviously didn't want _him_. His face dropped before he tried his best to smile.

"To tell you goodnight." His mouth trembled. She let out a long and shuddering breath before trying to return his smile.

"Goodnight Nikola."

He nodded slowly before turning. Something stopped him by catching his eye. More correctly it was a lack of something that he noticed. Her bedside table was empty save for the picture of Ashley, the one of the both of them missing. He felt his blood run cold and he spun around to face her once more, horror in his eyes. She couldn't have. She wouldn't have. Not that. Not that memory. His eyes solidified in determination. He would not yield to her again. They were going to talk. About Everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Nikki is on the warpath. Finally. You didn't think I'd put you through drawn out nothing-ness again did you?<strong>

**Curse you chartreuseian. I have now taken to calling him Nikki too.**


	11. An Explosion

**Yay for part 11! :) Hope you enjoy this guys! Thanks for all the epic reviews! Love you all very much! This is for myska-na-mrazu who is currently overdosing on adrenaline! :) Oh, btw, go check out her fics "The Sleeping Beauty" and "Rowena". They are fabulous! Anywho... on with the warpath.**

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 11 – An Explosion<strong>

She was taken aback at his abrupt change she saw as he spun around and glared at her. _Was that hatred in his eyes?_

"Where the hell is it?" He forced out. Helen stuttered.

"What? Where the hell is what?"

He pointed a trembling finger at the empty space on the table.

"The photograph. Of us. At Oxford." He spat. Helen mouthed a few words before her eyes narrowed in anger.

"None of you bloody business. Who the hell said you could come into my room and snoop about anyway?" she heard her voice raise dangerously. He clenched his teeth in anger.

"Helen," he demanded, "Where is it?"

"Get out Nikola!"

"Helen!"

"GET OUT!" she pointed to the door, her eyes deep blue in her anger. He glared at her before his anger spilled over, words leaving his mouth before he had the chance to check them.

"I wasn't snooping Helen! I came to check on you! How was I supposed to know you'd be taking a cold shower in the middle of the night!"

He saw her visibly flinch at the mention of that incident and she dropped her voice to a deliberate and low whisper.

"Nikola. Get. Out. Now."

He stood his ground. He was way too far past angry to ever leave now.

"No. I will not back down Helen. We need to talk. I mean really, talk."

"Nikola. I do not want to do this."

"Does it look like I bloody well care?"He spat at her, she had to stop dictating the boundaries of their relationship. It was breaking his heart.

"Nikola!"

"No! Just. Stop. Stop lying to me, stop lying to yourself, stop keeping things hidden, stop shutting me out, stop acting like we are OK. We are not OK."

"Nikola. I don't..."

"Helen! Stop it! You must know. You must know how I look at you. You must realise how I feel. I know it's obvious but I can't help it. I can't help the way you make me feel and I hate you for it! I hate that you break my heart every single day and I cannot do one solitary thing about it!" He was gasping for air as he shouted at her stunned form.

She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"How many things have we just swept aside in our lives? How many incidents do we just not talk about?"

"Nikola. I can't do this."

"I don't care. You're going to sit there and listen to me."

"Nikola..."

"Let's start with Rome shall we? I told you I loved you Helen. I bared my soul to you and all you could do was flinch away from my touch..."

"You tried to kill me!"

"Oh for God's sake Helen, I know that _you know_ I NEVER would have done such a thing. I was only trying to impress you. You were never in any danger, can we please drop the whole 'tried to kill you' thing now?"

Helen only glared at him, she couldn't argue. She'd always known he would never do her any harm.

"Moving swiftly on then? Let's deal with something a little older shall we? Hmmm, how about when we were chasing Adam Worth? Remember. Do you remember that dirty hotel room? The double bed we had to share but you insisted I took the floor? Do you remember whispering to me in the middle of the night to join you? How you allowed me to wrap my arms around you and hold you for the remainder of the night? Do you remember how you leaned back into me? Do you have any idea what that night did to me?"

Helen only stared at him.

"It gave me hope Helen. It gave me hope that maybe we wouldn't always be dancing around one another. That we'd finally end up together. But then, in the morning, you pushed away from me and acted like nothing had happened. It. Killed. Me."

She dropped her gaze then, looking to her hands.

"Say something!"

"What do you want me to say!"

"ANYTHING!"

"Fine. I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't! I was just scared. I was scared!"

"OF WHAT?"

"YOU!"

He gave her an incredulous look.

"Me? Why?"

"Because my heart had been blown into a thousand pieces Nikola. It's still not whole. I will never be able to trust anyone with it again."

"But I am your oldest friend Helen! You must know that I would never, never do anything to break your heart."

She laughed sarcastically at him.

"Oh really? What about that Christmas eve?"It was her turn to dig up the past. He swallowed hard.

"What about it?"

"You were a bloody coward, you left me just standing there!"

"Your maid..."

"Forget the sodding maid! Admit it Nikola, you chickened out."

"Well excuse me for being a gentleman!"

"You were never a gentleman."

"Oh for God's sake. I'm sorry Helen, OK. I'm sorry for not kissing you that night. I should have just thrown propriety and your good name out of the window and screwed you right up against that lamp post! Is that what you wanted?" He flung his hands up in the air. Helen's jaw clenched tightly at his callous language and she had to fight to not become turned on by it.

"Of course not! But you never spoke of it again!"

"Only because you never did! I thought you didn't remember! You had had a few drinks!"

"Oh shut up Nikola. You could tell I remembered."

"Oh really? HOW?"

"The Chancellor's Ball! All I did for a week was hint that I had no escort!"

Nikola ran a hand through his hair and chuckled.

"Oh Helen, another thing we have just never spoken of, well done, you're digging yourself quite a large hole here." He spat.

"ME?"

"Yes! You! Bringing bloody Harry Johnson with you when I'd asked you first! And then you're antics behind the old church!"

"You did not ask me first!" She forcibly shoved away the memory of Harry Johnson forcing himself onto her up against a ragged stone wall.

"Yes I bloody well did!"

"Oh yes? WHEN?"

"I wrote you that blasted letter Helen. I couldn't ask you to your face so I did it that way. And guess what, I just never got a response!"

Nikola knew something was wrong as he watched her face drop.

"Nikola. What letter?" She said timidly for the first time since they'd begun their argument. He frowned.

"You... You never got it?"

She shook her head sadly and he saw tears spring to her eyes.

"No. I never got any letter from you. Do you really think that if I had I would have taken anybody else?" She breathed. He gulped loudly and started to fidget with his hands.

"But... I gave it to... I..." he shut his eyes as he realised, "I gave it to Nigel."

Helen shut her eyes sadly.

"THAT BASTARD! He always did have a thing for you!"

She heaved a great wracking sob at his outburst. Nikola stopped abruptly and made towards her shaking body.

"Helen..."

"Don't!" she held out a hand to stop him. He paused in his tracks and looked anywhere but her.

"We are such idiots Helen." He smiled sadly, trying to fill the silence. She nodded, wiping away her tears roughly with the sleeve of her robe.

"He took me behind that church. I didn't want to go, I fought him. I never thanked you for pulling him off me Nikola. It was you, wasn't it, the man who dragged him away?"

Nikola couldn't bring himself to look into her eyes.

"Yes."

Helen nodded and continued to wipe at her face.

"Thank you, it would have been unmentionably terrible to have a first time like that." She'd never spoken of that night until now. She'd never dealt with her feelings about what could of happened, what he'd prevented. How he'd saved her.

Nikola nodded but still could not look her in the eye. That night had been utterly heartbreaking for him, to see her with other man, to watch as he took advantage of her. He'd had to act.

Helen heaved a great sigh before coughing to clear her throat.

"Right, where were we? 1870-something? What's next?"

Nikola fought off the urge to kiss away the tears he could still see worming their way down her face and tried to think of something, anything else they could talk about.

"Helen... I'm sorry, we don't have to do this."

Helen shook her head violently and pushed her tears away.

"Yes, yes we do. This stupidity has gone on far too long. I feel better even now. I feel lighter. Keep going."And she really did. They were finally classifying all the fleeting moments of their relationship. All the moments she'd always been confused by.

"Ok," Nikola started tentatively, "The boathouse." He stated plainly.

Helen sighed. "On which occasion?"

"All of them."

Oh, this would take hours.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is entitled "A Kiss"<strong>

**Just saying. o.O**


	12. A Kiss

**We are close to the end now folks. Thank you for the great response to the previous chapter! You all are so lovely! Congrats to Sailor's Wife... curse you and your epic storyline guessing skills :)**

**Anyway, please keep reviewing, makes my little life! **

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 12 – A Kiss<strong>

Helen was sitting cross-legged on her bed, her head clutched in her hands. Nikola was standing in front of her, his hands firmly on his hips and his jaw set sternly.

"That is not the truth Helen!" he berated her. They'd been at it for three hours, going over every little detail of their long lifetimes, sorting out what they felt. They were both exhausted.

"Yes it is Nikola. I just simply did not see you."

"I stood there for four hours! How could you not have seen me?"

She raised her head to glare at him.

"I'm sorry Nikola. But I just didn't, I did not ignore you. For God's sake I didn't think you'd actually show up! I promise." She was currently explaining why she'd not spoken to him at his own funeral.

He sighed and eventually gave up, scrubbing a hand roughly over his face. They'd gone over painful memories, happy memories, memories he did not even remember he'd had.

"Niko," she broke him out of his thoughts, his nickname sounding odd from her shaky lips, "I'm sorry. You know, for everything."

Nikola smiled hesitantly at her before dropping his hands off his hips and looking down.

"I know. I'm sorry too. God, Helen we've been so bloody stupid, haven't we?"

She smiled sadly at this and nodded. Unshed tears had been building up behind her eyes for the past couple of hours and now they threatened to overflow as she realised how much time they'd wasted.

"We're damned fools." She sniffed, wiping delicately at her eyes. He chuckled and mumbled an agreement before taking in her weary form. He'd forced her through hell tonight but there was one thing he couldn't stop himself from asking again.

"Helen," he began, _he had to know_, "Why did you get rid of the photograph? The one of us?"

Her eyes locked with his momentarily before they fluttered away.

"I didn't." She whispered softly.

Nikola tilted his head slightly, confusion clouding his eyes before he saw her reach for the book she'd been reading. Opening it slowly she withdrew the picture of them, fiddling with the corners of the frame. She kept her eyes riveted to it, afraid to confront the man standing beside her. Nikola took a moment to realise what was happening before his eyes widened in understanding. When she could not meet his eyes he made his way over to her, his knees once again stopped by the edge of her bed.

This time he paid no heed to the barrier and climbed onto her bed slowly. This only caused her to duck her head even more into the open book across her lap. Nikola steadied himself, kneeling before her and waited. Helen could feel the weight of his body on the bed but she remained steadfastly looking at the two of them captured in time. He was millimetres away from her and it was all she could do to restrain herself from bursting into a fit of unladylike tears.

"Helen." He breathed and she shuddered at his tender voice. She'd never heard him say her name like that before. It was as if he... as if he knew. He knew where he stood for the first time in their relationship. He knew. She jumped as she felt his warm hand against her cheek and her stomach fluttered painfully as he caressed her skin gently. She clutched the photo frame tightly and shut her eyes to a world that was hazy around the edges due to her waiting tears.

"Helen." He whispered again. This time she felt her name as well as heard it. His lips could not have been more than a hairs-breadth away from hers and she gasped in as his breath swirled about her. She heard him let out a soft sigh as a single tear wormed its way out from under her eyelids and ran down her cheek.

"Don't cry." She heard his voice shake slightly. He swallowed hard before steadying himself and forcing out his next statement.

He took a deep breath, "Look at me."

She shook her head slightly before trying to move away from his gentle hand.

"I can't Nikola."

He was momentarily dumbstruck. He thought he'd known. He thought she wanted this. He thought that this was it, this was their time.

"Why?" He almost cried.

She had to calm herself for a few moments before she could answer him.

"Because... If I do, I'll fall even more in love with you than I am right now. And when... when you leave..."

"I'm not leaving Helen!" His mind was still whirring at her declaration of love.

"But you will Nikola. You will. Our goals are so very different, our lives are so different..."

"Helen, stop."

She still hadn't looked at him and he was quickly losing patience.

"Stop this. How can you think, after all we've been through, after tonight, that I would just let you brush me off with a god awful excuse like that?" He gripped her face slightly tighter, his fingertips urging her to look up, "I will finish what I started that Christmas Eve, tonight, you're just delaying the inevitable by arguing."

She had to keep a giggle from rushing out of her mouth. It was so like him to say that. It was so arrogant and pushy and infuriating and... Nikola. Instead she bit her lip and took one final look at the two of them in the photograph. She couldn't deny herself this any longer. She needed it. She needed just one night. Just one.

Painfully slowly, she met his eyes. As she did she melted. His eyes were strangely clear, free from confusion and heartbreak and mixed emotions and fear and unrequited love. He just knew. He knew this is what they both wanted, what they'd wanted for so long. God, he could do anything he wished to her.

Expecting his lips on her own within seconds, Helen was startled when he grabbed her hand, pushing the frame from her grasp and entwining his fingers in hers. She let out a yelp of protestation as he dragged her from the bed and out of the warm covers.

"Nikola!" She gasped, laughing slightly, "What _are_ you doing?"

"Finishing what I started." He said curtly, dragging her to the end of her bed and wrapping her hand around the end post of her four-poster bed.

"Right," he took a few steps away, positioning himself carefully. "That's about right. Go on then."

She frowned at him, then at her hand and then at him again.

"Helen, could you please just swing around the fake lamp post already, this is killing me." He flashed her a small smirk as she realised what he was doing. She shook her head at him before grasping the wooden post tightly, planting her feet firmly in her carpet and letting her weight swing her body around. In an instant, Nikola caught her waist and she fell into him. She couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation, pretending to fall into his arms in her own bedroom.

Her laugher faded though as she looked up at him. He was smiling softly down at her. Her breath caught in her throat as he lifted a hand to brush a few strands of hair from her face and tuck them behind her ear, perfectly mirroring that Christmas Eve. She felt her eyes flutter closed again and she leaned further into his arms, pressing herself against him.

"Helen... I love you." He whispered close to her mouth, his breath again caressing her gently. His grip on her waist tightened incrementally as he leaned down to close the agonising distance between them. Helen steeled herself for the kiss, she thought she'd be ready. She wasn't. She was hopelessly lost as she felt his lips press to hers. She drowned in the slight pressure he was exerting on her and the way his soft lips moulded to hers. She grasped at his body needily, hoping to find something to cling on to as his scent invaded her mind and tore at her heart, ripping great chunks out and devoting them to him and only him.

A soft groan emerged from the back of her throat and Nikola shuddered as she gasped it out against his mouth. He moved his hands quickly from her waist to her cheeks, cupping them carefully and walking her backwards slowly. She moaned as she felt her back come into contact with the post of her bed. As Nikola pressed the length of his body against her quivering one she broke away, breathing huge gulps of air.

"Nikola..." She was completely out of breath, his name coming out as a rasp. He ignored her and grasped for her face again, pulling her lips against his fiercely. He was like a man dying of thirst who'd just been given a gulp of water. He needed more. He needed everything. Desperately.

She gasped again as his hands found their way through the slit in her silk robe and he slid his fingers under her negligee to grasp at the overheated skin of her hips, pulling her roughly against his own body.

"Nikola..." She managed to removed herself from his lips for a second. "Nikola, why..._ohmygod_... why... were you in my...my bedroom the other night?" She faltered as he nipped at the sensitive skin on her neck. He frowned and stopped his ministrations to look quizzically at her.

"Now, Helen, really? _Now_?"

"Just tell me!" She begged, distracted by his wandering hands. He groaned in frustration and mumbled his answer against her neck, taking great pleasure as he made her moan and writhe against him.

"I just had a... a bad dream. About you. I needed to make sure you were alright, I never... never meant to pry or snoop or whatever. I never thought I'd see you in the... shower..." he swallowed hard at the memory of her, "...I didn't see...that much." He smirked against her and sucked hard on her neck, causing her to rub her herself harshly against him. His head spun at the pleasure of it and he gripped the bed-post behind her, trying to regain his balance. She breathed a sigh of ecstasy against his cheek and he felt an overwhelming need to tell her the truth.

"I dreamt you were dead," he whispered against her. She opened her eyes to stare into his, "I needed to see you alive and breathing otherwise I knew I'd never get to sleep." He finished. Her heart promptly melted for Nikola Tesla. She again bucked her hips into his and felt him respond as she finally got to what she wanted to say tell him.

"It was about you."

"What was about me?" He asked breathlessly, his hands grasping any flesh he could find.

"That night, the night..._ohmygodyes_... you were in my room. I had a dream. It was about that Christmas Eve," she wound her fingers into his soft hair as she spoke, "and you."

"Me?"

She rolled her eyes at him and pushed him off her slightly, allowing her to look directly into his eyes. He was thoroughly ruffled. His hair stuck out at all angles and his jacket and tie were skew. His chest rose and fell rapidly and his eyes were clouded over with need.

"For God's sake Nikola, I'm telling you that I had such a dirty dream about you that I had to take a cold shower in the middle of the night and you're acting stunned? Annoyingly smug I expected. Teasing I only assumed. But stunned? Really?"

He blinked vacantly at her.

She sighed and grabbed his tie, dragging him forwards.

"I dreamt that you were screwing me senseless on this very bed, Niko. Now, I'd be very disappointed if you didn't live up to those expectations." She grazed her teeth over his ear and he growled at her. Even though his voice held none of the throaty vampiric tones, it still made her shudder in anticipation.

"I can't do that yet." He snarled and Helen gasped.

"Why the _hell_ not?"

He smirked evilly at her before dragging her bodily towards the bathroom and whispering in her ear.

"Shower first."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! They ended up int the shower anyway! So, would you guys like to see some Teslen *sexy times* after this, or would you just like the ending - nice plain as-far-away-from-possible-from-canon Teslen Fluff? :)<strong>

**Btw, MurderousPen, I want naked Nikolas here. Many.**


	13. A Damned Fool

**So. The end has come. I would like to thank every single person who has reviewed this. No, seriously, I am going to thank every single person: **

**MurderousPen **  
><strong>emmautd <strong>  
><strong>chartreuseian <strong>  
><strong>Samisim <strong>  
><strong>GrandEmpress13 <strong>  
><strong>TheImmortalNemesis <strong>  
><strong>Chapa'ai-hi <strong>  
><strong>Samantha McKay <strong>  
><strong>Sailor's Wife <strong>  
><strong>Animiamy <strong>  
><strong>xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx <strong>  
><strong>leew1 <strong>  
><strong>Emmy1512 <strong>  
><strong>Meegan <strong>  
><strong>Aeris Mae <strong>  
><strong>EwigeStudentin <strong>  
><strong>AwkwardOrchid <strong>  
><strong>bauerfy<strong>

**:) THANK YOU! You have no idea how very much it means to me when I get such amazing and constructive feedback. Special thanks to MurderousPen and chartreuseian for all the early encouragement. Here is the last chapter and I warn you, I may have gone a little... hot and heavy ;)**

**Since this story is currently on 93 reviews, it would make my Christmas if it reached 100 reviews! :) Thanks again and please review! (Can you deny me my Christmas being perfect? *evil stare*)**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 13 – A Damned Fool<strong>

Nikola could have sworn he was dreaming. Either that or he was in heaven, and damn was it blissful. She was standing directly in front of him, her chest heaving in great breathes of air as she fixed him with the most seductive stare he'd ever seen in his long life. He licked his lips nervously, his mouth suddenly going dry, she wasn't going to do what he thought she was, was she?

His entire body screamed out for her as she flicked the water on, allowing it to drench her still fully clothed form as she stood in the shower. As the water hit her body her robe clung to her curves stubbornly, allowing him to see the outline of her gorgeous body so completely that he thought he might pass out. _Oh, how he'd longed for this._

"Helen..." He gasped, flinging his jacket off his shoulders and kicking his shoes off. He grappled with his tie as he stared at her, she only stared back, standing fully under the spray, a small smirk playing on her lips at his desperation. Finally free of most of his clothes he reached out to her, his fingers winding around her neck to pull her up to him. As their lips met he couldn't quite believe it. He couldn't believe that he was here, with her, in her shower, pressed up against her. He couldn't believe she was allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth, allowing their bodies to touch in such an intimate way, allowing him what he'd always wanted and wanting it in return.

So caught up was he in the feel of her under his touch that he didn't notice her swing them around and shove him against the shower wall until his head thunked back hard against the cool tiles. His groan of pain was soon replaced by one of passion as he watched her slide the wet cord of her robe out of its loops and discard it on the ground. His slightly concussed mind was jumping through hoops as he continued to be mesmerised by her slow and deliberate movements.

_Holycrap. He was in a shower with the woman he loved. And she was stripping off right in front of him. With that look... ohgoodgod... that look in her eyes._

He blinked rapidly then, his eyes looking everywhere at once as she dragged the wet silk over her shoulders to reveal the skimpy material below. Her robe fell from her with a dull thwack as it landed at her feet, waterlogged and crumpled. He gulped as he took in her mostly naked body. He'd never been this close to her when she'd had so little clothes on, and she was dazzling.

The water pelted down onto her body as she just stood there, allowing him to gape at her. The negligee she wore was completely see through, only a sheer black mesh covered her curves with a few strategically placed snippets of lace. Nikola felt his damp pants tighten even more at the sight before him. He was certain he would die happy now. Whenever he actually did die. He pushed all these thoughts from his mind as he pushed off the wall, stalking towards the goddess before him.

"Nikola..." She purred at him, and his pants then became unbearable. His name sliding off of her lips, lips which dripped with steaming droplets of water. He ached to lick them from her lips before realising that he could. Smiling at the relief of not having to control his urges he bent down and sucked on her swollen lips, cleaning them of all water and igniting a fire within her. Her hands flew to his pants and she tugged them apart, ripping them down before he'd even had a chance to help her.

"Helen... I..._ohgod_... yes..." He breathed into her mouth as her hand closed around him, pumping slowly. The feeling of her strong hand bringing him so much pleasure almost had him coming on the spot. He reigned himself in though, unwilling to disappoint her. Clenching his jaw tightly he slipped his hands over her smooth, wet skin and under the see-through fabric. She gasped at this and shut her eyes tightly. He dug his fingers into the supple skin of her abdomen before moving higher, teasingly squeezing any bit of her could find before grasping the flimsy material and pulling it over her head.

"Oh, Nikola..." She whispered against his lips, her tongue darting out to stroke over his bottom lip. He grinned against her before pulling back. There stood Helen Magnus, completely naked, water running in swirling rivulets down her body, through her hair, between her perfect breasts. He shuddered at the first glimpse of her like this. _Naked, willing and... ohgod..._ as she pressed herself up against him, her centre rubbing deliciously over his erection, he could feel a wetness that had nothing to do with the shower currently drenching them. _She was soaking wet... for him._

It was this thought that made him, in a surprising show of strength considering his de-vamped state, grab her shoulders tightly and spin them around, shoving her up onto the glass of the shower wall so that he had to stretch upwards to claim her lips. Helen's toes barely touched the floor as she melted into the body that was currently pressed so firmly against her that she couldn't tell where her body ended as his began. Oh, how she'd longed for this moment. The frustration she'd been experiencing over the past few days demanded satisfaction, and she took it confidently. Grasping onto his shoulder blades she pressed her hips against his, grinding down on him and spasming just at the feeling of his hard flesh pressed between both of their bodies.

He faltered at the ministrations of the squirming woman pressed up against him. He grasped at her slippery body desperately, feeling her slipping down the glass. She only clung on to him more as she slid down, a harsh squeaking sound echoed around the bathroom as she did, eventually coming level with his face.

"Oh... my... Helen... god..." She heard him rasp out against her lips as his throbbing erection slid between her folds and rubbed teasingly at her entrance. She could only manage a deep moan before her hips began to move of their own accord.

She frowned as she felt his wandering lips leave her body and he straightened up to look at her. She'd never seen his eyes as dark as they were at that moment, his human eyes. They were a swirling mass of deep grey and she forced herself harder against him, squeezing her legs together a bit more to increase the friction. Gently, lovingly he brushed the strands of hair which had plastered themselves across her face away, tucking them behind her ear. He stared down into her wide blue eyes and willed her to understand what he wanted.

She did in a heartbeat and couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face. She loved this man more than she could ever have imagined. She nodded slowly before leaning forwards and capturing his lips softly. His hands made languid progress across her body before they cupped her face. She almost cried out when she felt him rub smooth little circles just next to her ear.

He wanted it to be gentle. He didn't want their first time to be a mad rush and flurry of limbs and emotions. He wanted to feel her, really feel her. He wanted gentle.

She let out a long, gasping breath as he took his hardness in hand and positioned it against her. Clutching her face with one hand he made sure that nothing else in the world mattered other than looking into each other's eyes.

"Niko..." She moaned, using every ounce of strength she possessed not to force herself onto him. "Please... Oh!" Her eyes widened as he began sinking into her. He kept her head facing straight ahead as he did, restraining her from letting it fall back in ecstasy.

"Oh. God." She whimpered and he let his mouth hang open at the pure bliss of her surrounding him and squeezing tightly. When he'd buried himself fully inside of her he stopped, using his now free hand to encircle her waist and pull his body flush against hers. She gasped as he shifted inside of her and braced herself against the glass with one hand, her other snaking into his wet hair and holding on tightly as it was at that moment Nikola started to grind himself into her.

"Niko!" She cried, reaching out to his lips with hers. They met in a fierce kiss which contrasted to the slow and tender rhythm of their lower bodies. She could feel herself coming apart at the seams already and she fought off the waves of pleasure half-heartedly, wanting her release so badly.

"Harder!" She demanded into his mouth but he ignored her pleas, keeping the agonising rhythm into her body steady. Helen let out a harsh cry of frustration before moving against him, bucking her hips up sensually into his. She felt him falter then, she felt his restraint slip away.

"H-Helen..." He stuttered against her lips. "H-Helen... I..."

She cut him off by smothering his lips with hers before slamming herself onto him.

"Ohmygod... H-Helen... I lo-love... you." He forced out through gritted teeth before swooping down and latching his teeth onto her neck, biting down gently and mercifully picking up his pace. Helen sighed gratefully and hung onto him, her body slowly losing strength as the pressure built up inside of her.

"Yes... yes... Niko..." She clutched onto his head, trying to anchor herself in some sort of reality and failing miserably. He felt so good all around her, inside of her, that she had trouble keeping her mind functioning.

As Nikola felt the first few flutterings of her sheath about him he was blinded by a pure and all-consuming need to possess her. Gripping her even tighter he forced his lips from her neck and plundered her mouth with his. Her moans of climax reverberated into his body and he felt himself lose all concept of time, of space, of anything as he joined her in ecstasy. There was just him and her, and it was perfect. Helen felt herself come harder than she ever remembered coming before, her entire body cried out in pleasure as he kept driving into her, prolonging the fire that raged through her veins.

He didn't know how much time had passed when they both stopped jerking against one another, when their clouded eyes cleared. They could have been standing there for days and he would never have known. It was only then that the sensation of the shower's water hitting his back registered in his mind. Swallowing hard, and trying to move as little as possible, he reached behind him and flicked the tap down, stopping the flow of water. Their laboured breathing could then be heard clearly, reverberating through the small space. Nikola let out a small laugh at the state they were in before Helen cracked an eye open to gaze at him, her entire body glistening with droplets of water and sweat. She gave a small smile before her eyes slipped shut again, her body still coming down from the high.

She grasped into him with quivering arms as he tried to pull back, refusing to let him go.

"No!... no, wait..." She gasped as he twitched slightly within her. Her nipples immediately tightened once more and she gulped. "Wait..." She breathed, running a hand down his cheek. He stared at her intently as he waited for her to speak, wondering if she'd say what he thought she would. Stupidly, he decided to interrupt her before she could corrupt their perfect moment.

"We'll make a plan Helen." He rushed, his breath swirling against her face. "I know it'll be difficult, I know we both have very different lives, but I cannot go back to the way we were. I cannot give you up." He said seriously, brushing his lips over hers to prevent her from arguing straight away.

"Oh, Niko." She eventually managed when he'd pulled back. "After that, I never want you too far away from me again. Understand?"

He smiled at this and nodded, his ego climbing a few notches.

"And... that is not what I was going to say." She tried to sound as though she was scolding him, but it only came out breathy and desperate.

"I wanted to... to say..." She smiled up at the man against and inside of her. "That I will never be such a damned fool ever again and... I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Screw Canon. If you can't have a happy ending in Fan Fiction, then when can you eh? :)<strong>

**Love, LoveActuallyFan.**

**xx**

**PS: If you liked the *sexytimes*, Emmy1512 has Nightswimming. *fans self***


End file.
